


Dreams

by Atomochi



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/F, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomochi/pseuds/Atomochi
Summary: Poppy is walking through the village, checking on everyone. But then she felt like she's been followed!





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at English. I'm really sorry!!!

Poppy is walking through the village, checking on everyone. But then she felt like she's been followed! 

Poppy looked behind over her shoulder and see nothing suspicious accept for Branch buying some fruit. Hm, that's suspicious he usually collect his own food instead of buying some.

She shrugged it off and continuing on her walk before noticing that Branch is actually following her. Doesn't want to feel awkward if she caught him following her, Poppy walked into some store and make some random turns between stores. 

Yep, she was being followed by the village's favorite singer. 

This time she stop and take a look back, seeing once again the one and only Branch, he's buying some random potion now. Okay this is getting really weird. 

Branch's not that dumb, she thought. 

Poppy finally walk again into a clear area that has no store or many trolls walking there. When she reach the clear area she stop walking and turn around only to see a handsome blue troll teasingly smiling with both of his arms on the back of his body. 

That's cute. 

"Branch, what are you doing here?" She smirks.

Branch just shrugged his shoulder and keep on that teasing smile.

"Oh Branch" she softly laugh and approach the blue troll and as she approach him, Branch pull her body onto him and hug her. 

"Seriously Branch, what are you doing here? I've been noticing that you've been following me all day! Don't lie to me buddy" She said her face still buried on the male's chest nuzzling her face deeper onto him.

"I just misses you" Branch said hugging her more. 

"Uh huh" Poppy said without even looking up to him "What else Branch". Dating with Branch for a year made her know a lot of things about her boyfriend and of them is that he would never do anything with only a reason.

"Well, i was reading my old diary i found in one of the old box i have. Then i read that my grandma tells me a lot of times for me to follow my dream" Branch said innocently while cupping her cheek directing her face to look at him with one of his hand while his other arm still hugging her tight.

"So you decided to follow me instead?" She chuckled looking at the male lovingly.

"Uh huh" Branch nodded "Well, you're my dream" He smile and shrugged his shoulder softly, both of his arms resting on the back of her body-still hugging. 

"Oh silly troll" Poppy said kissing him softly "I love you"

"I love you too Poppy" He nuzzled her nose with his own then give her a little kiss on her nose.

Soon laughter could be heard near our two favorite trolls as they romantically flirting and joking all their way back home.

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *BLESSES U WITH MA POOR WRITTING AND GRAMMAR* NOT SORRY!!! :v


End file.
